


Twilight Time

by thelovearesick



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Necesito que sean felices, por favor, slow dance with you, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Tener a Bubba en sus brazos parecía ser lo correcto. Parecía que era el lugar a donde pertenecía después de todo, por lo que dejarse llevar por todos estos momentos era lo que realmente quería hacer.
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Jason Voorhees
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Twilight Time

**Author's Note:**

> Años sin escribir y, ¿qué traigo? Algo de estos dos tortolos uwu que tanto amo. Lamento estar tan inactiva, es que la depresión pues (?)

_Heavenly shades of night are falling_   
_It's twilight time_   
_Out of the mist your voice is calling_   
_'Tis twilight time_

Jason escuchó la música resonando desde el corredor. Giró su vista hasta la inmensidad del pasillo que se extendía frente a él, notando como una ligera luz se filtraba tenuemente debajo de la puerta.

Algunos cuantos pasos se miraban avanzar y moverse de aquí a allá, no tardando en reconocer el tan conocido andar de Bubba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Los pasos de Jason eran lentos y pesados al acercarse, casi sin poder contener la curiosidad que empezaba a experimentar. Los sentimientos de curiosidad, admiración o entusiasmo le eran extraños, pero no podría negarse el sentir agrado al poder vincularse con alguien más que no fuera su madre. 

_When purple colored curtains_   
_Mark the end of the day_   
_I hear you my dear at twilight time_

_Vulnerable_ fue la primera palabra que pensó al abrir la puerta y encontrarse la enorme silueta de Bubba ante la máquina de costura. Los movimientos de Bubba se detuvieron un momento, levantando su rostro y regalándole una sonrisa a Jason, quien en ese momento pensó en lo vulnerable que era realmente el hombre de la sierra eléctrica.

Aunque cubierto con la máscara, el rostro de Bubba siempre le pareció expresivo. Entre los dedos de Bubba bailaba una tela con estampado floral, suponiendo Jason que estaba trabajando en algo relacionado con la decoración de la casa.

La pequeña habitación que funcionaba a manera de estudio de costura estaba iluminada por solo una pequeña lámpara de noche, faltándose a su vez la luz de luna por una pequeña ventana en el fondo.

Los ojos de Bubba siempre eran tan expresivos, y aunque el hombre quería continuar con su tarea, la presencia de Jason parecía tener el mismo efecto que la presencia de Bubba generaba sobre él.

_Deepening shadows gather splendor_   
_As day is done_   
_Fingers of night will soon surrender_   
_The setting sun_

La música sonaba mucho más fuerte ahora que había entrado al cuarto. Los ojos de Jason giraron hasta toparse con un pequeño tocadiscos bastante viejo y destruido. Los ojos claros de Jason volvieron a su lugar iniciar, topándose con la curiosa y casi ansiosa mirada de Bubba, quien había frenado repentinamente el correr de la máquina de coser al levantar la planta del pie del pequeño pedal.

_I count the moments darling_   
_'Til you're here with me_   
_Together at last at twilight time_

Jason avanzó repentinamente hasta alcanzar a Bubba, tomándolo de la cintura de uno de sus brazos hasta provocar que el hombre se levantara de su asiento. Los ojos de Bubba continuaron abiertos en la curiosidad y sorpresa, sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de Jason le rodeaban por completo, acercándolo de tal manera que pudiera acomodarse en su amplio pecho.

Sin darle oportunidad de entender lo que pasaba, Jason empezó a marcar lentamente un par de pasos al ritmo de la música, provocando que un gemido suave brotara de los labios de Bubba al darse cuenta que lo que pretendía el hombre frente a él bailar al ritmo de la música.

_Here in the afterglow of day_   
_We keep our rendez-vous beneath the blue_   
_Here in the sweet and same old way_   
_I fall in love again as I did then_

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero eso le resultaría imposible. Jason no era capaz de comunicarse verbalmente, pero estaría dispuesto a demostrarle al hombre entre sus brazos lo mucho que significaba para él.

Colocando de manera delicada la cabeza de Bubba sobre su pecho, Jason dejó que su barbilla se recargara sobre la cabeza contraria. Los movimientos eran lentos y un poco toscos, pero Jason hizo lo mejor posible por llevar el suave y lento ritmo de la canción.

_Deep in the dark, your kiss will thrill me_   
_Like days of old_   
_Lighting the spark of love that fills me_   
_With dreams untold_

Bubba se quedó paralizado por un breve instante hasta que sintió su cuerpo relajarse poco a poco. Una de las manos de Jason se encontraba masajeando ligeramente su espalda, por lo que el hombre decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la melodía y el cuerpo de Jason llevando el ritmo.

No era común para ellos tener un momento así, pero el poder experimentarlo y dejarse llevar mutuamente por estas sensaciones parecía ser lo correcto hasta el momento.

Le era bastante fácil a Jason el leer cada una de las inseguridades y temores de Bubba. Había identificado el temor de sus ojos, reconociéndolo del temor que había experimentado en sus primeros años de vida.

Era curiosa la manera en la cual se habían dado las cosas para ambos, pero Jason sentía un genuino deseo por proteger a Bubba y poder ser testigo de los diferentes momentos que abarcaran su vida.

_Each day I pray for evening just_   
_To be with you_   
_Together at last at twilight time_

Bubba no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima ante aquello. Todas las emociones empezaban a explotar en su interior, sintiendo un calor que jamás había experimentado hasta el momento.

Al darse cuenta de aquello, Jason no pudo evitar levantar con delicadeza el rostro contrario, dejando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios mientras sus amplios brazos terminaban por envolver completamente el contorno del cuerpo de Bubba.

Tener a Bubba en sus brazos parecía ser lo correcto. Parecía que era el lugar a donde pertenecía después de todo, por lo que dejarse llevar por todos estos momentos era lo que realmente quería hacer.

Jamás imaginó sentirse tan _lleno_ , después de tantos años sin conocer cuál era su propósito. Solo realmente esperaba que esta sensación no fuera a desaparecer jamás.

_Here in the afterglow of day_   
_We keep our…_

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gusto? Sean sinceros uwu


End file.
